Behind the Scenes
by BugsBunny4ever
Summary: On screen: Whenever she sees him she would chase him to the ends of the Earth. Off screen: She would never take him up on any of his offers. Everything is not what it appears to be on screen, look behind the scenes to understand their true relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I have heard rumors that if you are writing two stories at once that it's really hard to finish one or the other, but I am a changed writer and now I write my stories down on paper so I can review them and see if I had made any mistakes. So I am still working on Over You, but now that I am out of school I can focus on it. The only problem with that story is that I kinda made the characters OOC and I think thats what bothers me the most. Sonic and Amy will be OOC in this story too only because of their relationship being backwards. I have had this idea for a while, but never thought of posting. Also I didn't copy this idea; if there is any story out like this then I am sorry but I didn't know. This story is kinda for Amy haters too, I want to show them a different side of her that most people don't see because of her Sonic obsession; anyway on with the story.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

There in a field of green and a sky of blue one could hear the sound of an explosion near by. A small trail of smoke could be seen coming from the large puff of smoke. There laid the remains of a factory and parts of scrap from robots.

"I'll get you one day Sonic!" shouted Eggman.

His latest scheme had been foiled yet again. His face and clothes was smeared with smolder and smoke as he made his getaway with his damaged escape pod.

"I'll be waiting for you Eggman!" shouted the blue hedgehog; with shimmering emerald eyes, snow-white gloves, and sharp as knives quills.

"Sonic!"

Sonic turned around and saw a brightly yellow colored fox flying his way; followed by a pepper red echidna.

"Hey Tails, Knuckles,"

"Sonic you did it you saved the planet!"

"Yeah I guess he did," said Knuckles.

"Sonic!"

The trio turned to see a bubblegum pink hedgehog speeding towards them; Amy passed Knuckles and Tails as she grabbed Sonic into a bone-shattering embrace.

"Oh Sonic I knew you could do it. You always win!" Amy said in a super hyper voice.

"Amy…" said Sonic in a slightly annoyed tone.

He was desperately trying to find a way out of the embrace, but to no avail. Amy finally let go of Sonic and clasped her hands together into a daydream state stance.

"Sonic now that you're finished battling Eggman we can finally go out on our date! Isn't that great?"

But when Amy turned around she saw that Sonic was already speeding off toward the horizon.

"Hey! Sonic get back here!"

Knuckles and Tails both sweat dropped at the sight of Amy trying to catch up with Sonic.

"Somethings never change, do they?" asked Knuckles.

"I'll say,"

"CUT!"

As soon as Amy heard the magic word, she stopped and started walking back the set of the final scene of their latest game.

"All right guys that was perfect! You can all go back to your trailers," said the director.

Amy started walking toward her trailer.

_"Man am I tired and it isn't even three yet. Maybe its because I've been up since six and we have worked on that single scene for the eleventh time already. There is only so many times someone can run half a mile and store so muck fake peppiness,"_ she thought.

When Amy reached her trailer she found Sonic was near her door, just like he was everyday waiting for her. Hands cradling his head and a smirk plastered on his face, one would think that he was dreaming, but Amy knew better.

"Hi Ames," he said, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Not now Sonic, I'm too tired,"

"Thats not how you were a few minutes ago. I think I'll take you up on your date offer,"

Amy rolled her eyes.

_"Seriously, where does he get his arrogance from?"_ she thought.

"I was just doing my job Sonic; it's called acting. Now could you please leave, I want to sleep,"

Amy was about to close her door when a hand stopped her.

"Come on Ames, look why don't you give me a quick peck right here," Sonic said as he pointed to his cheek.

Instead of a kiss, Sonic received a door to his face.

_"She'll come around,"_ he thought as he sped away.

Amy dragged herself all the way to her bed and stuffed her face into her pillow.

It seemed that Sonic always flirted with her every day. Amy didn't hate Sonic, she just saw him as a good friend; nothing more and nothing less.

As for her career, the whole series (video games, movie, t.v. shows, comics, etc.) weren't really fake. Sega had tried to let the characters act the way they normally behaved. Tails did have a knack for mechanics and had a really high IQ, Knuckles is just as gullible and hot-headed, Sonic could run faster than the speed of sound, etc. The story lines for everything did actually happen, but they had to relive the things they went through. The one who was most effected by this was Shadow. The Sega employees had heard his story and told him if he would rather leave his background story out. Still, Shadow insisted on doing it; his excuse was that he wanted some closure. During those times, Shadow would sometimes get depressed and couldn't sleep or eat, but he would always try to bounce back up.

Anyway, things were as real as they were onscreen. The only major change was Sonic and Amy's relationship. Sonic's flirting wasn't as bad as it was a few years ago, he would sometimes tease Amy and they would share a laugh; but recently it had gotten to the point when it was down right annoying.

Besides Sonic's flirting, the other thing that annoyed Amy was the constant criticism. Occasionally Amy would get letters in her fan mail that read:

"You are sssssoooooo annoying,"

"All you do is chase Sonic, what else can you do,"

"Can you even go one day without thinking about **him**?"

"Back off Amy, he's [insert name of Sonic character here],"

And a bunch of others with foul language. Honestly if people would stop to think and realize she is more than someone who stalks her 'crush' all day they would find the real her: a girl who loves to cook, is loyal to her friends, is strong (physically and mentally), can express herself and not care what people thought about her, and someone who tries her best no matter what.

Still her "Sonic obsession" overshadowed any of those other qualities she has. Her hate mail isn't the worst, there are many Sonic characters who receive it too. Except for Cream and Cheese, and Charmy. Sega employees made sure to sort through the fan mail and the hate mail for them because when Cream and Cheese got their first hate mail it was non-stop crying for almost two weeks. And when Charmy got his hate mail he would always repeat everything they said about him back as a retort. For example, if the letter read:

"You're the worst Sonic character there is,"

Charmy would always scream back at the letter:

"No, you're the worst Sonic character there is,"

Then when Charmy got letters that contained foul language he would always repeat them. The Sega employees got the biggest surprise of their lives when Charmy got mad one day on set and started cursing so bad, Vector shoved a bar of soap in his mouth. It took the whole crew to train Charmy to contain his language.

Despite all of this Amy still worked on her career because she did it for the people, young and old, who appreciated the series. She couldn't help but smile whenever she snuck into public and found people mesmerized by the game or when she saw kids tugging on their mother's arm saying things like:

'Mom, look its a Sonic game, could I get it please!'

She love the feeling of making people smile or entertaining them. In fact, all of the Sonic characters enjoy bringing joy to all of their fans, all except Eggman; they didn't know his position yet.

Amy lifted her head and looked around her trailer. The walls were all colored hot pink, but the carpet was fuzzy and black with pink polka dots. On one end was her bed and the other end was a small kitchen; with a sink and stove/oven and a few cupboards. Next to her bed was her closet filled with her usual red and white dresses and shoes; along with some other articles of clothing. Close to her closet was the bathroom and in between was a T.V. on top of a dresser. In the middle of the trailer was a glass coffee table and a pale pink couch. That's were Amy and the rest of the girls would usually have their discussion time; it was like their own mini café. It seemed like Amy spent more time in her trailer than in her home.

With one last look around Amy was out.

* * *

So this is chapter one, I don't think that this story will be longer than ten chapters. Here are a few things if you are wondering about this story.

-Ok, if I hadn't explain it enough in the first chapter, yes all the characters lived through all the games, but they just reenacted them for us (the public) to enjoy in this story.

-No I will not be using characters from the comic's even though I did mention the comics.

-This will not be like Over You, when I put on songs to fit the characters feelings.

-Another thing, the only reason they have trailers is because of the location for different scenery that would fit their games.

-Sonic is not (and never will be in any of my stories) a playboy.

Alright trivia time!

Where (in the world) did Crush 40 sing happy birthday to Sonic this weekend?

If you guys have anymore questions for me then I'll answer them in my next chapter.

-Toodle-oo \^-^ =3=3=3=3=3=3=3=


	2. Chapter 2

Behind the Scenes

The next day Amy woke up to hear a pounding at her door.

"Hey Ames! Are you awake yet? Come on answer, I've got something for you!"

Only one person called her 'Ames'.

'_Its __**way**__ too __**early**__ to start this,_' she thought.

Almost tripping to answer the door, Amy was never to be woken up before nine, unless for work.

"What do you want Sonic?" she said in a peeved off voice.

"Did you check your email? I just got the new script. I think it may surprise you,"

Amy didn't like the way his voice sounded, it was too confident and calm.

"No Sonic I haven't checked my email yet. I hadn't planned on doing it anyway. Didn't the Sega employees say that after this game we would all have one month vacations?"

"Yeah they did, but this isn't a huge project anyway, they say it will take a week, max,"

"Okay I'll read my email, but not this second, I want to get a few more minutes of sleep," Amy said drowsily.

"Alright, see ya later A-m-y," Sonic said with a wink.

Amy kept her word and after 20 more minutes of sleep she went to her laptop and entered her email.

Sega had decided to sent out scripts in a form of an email, to save paper and ink. Tails had also helped on their new cue cards. He created a electronic cue cards, that hovered so they could move with ease. Just incase anyone forgot their lines or were practicing they could use them, plus they wouldn't get in the way of the camera.

"Junk, junk, junk… here it is,"

* * *

"Hey Sonic, did you go over to Amy's?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, I just told her to go and check her email for the script,"

"You know you could have waited a least two more hours, it isn't even eight-thirty yet."

"You're right, but I couldn't wait. I think she is really going to love this,"

Tails rolled his eyes at his response.

"Do you think Amy read it yet? I think there would have been a reaction by now,"

"She told me she was going to sleep for a few more minutes, but don't worry I think we'll know when she-"

A blood curdling scream was heard all over the trailer park.

"I think she found the script," said Tails.

* * *

Amy was hyperventilating.

_'This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening. It's just a bad dream, very bad dream. Come on Amy, wake up!'_

Amy slammed her head on her desk a few times; and when the pain set in she realized that this was no dream. She brushed her hair and teeth and ran out, laptop under her arm, in search of a blue hedgehog.

"Okay look, all you have to do is fly or in your case 'glide'-"

"Enough with the jokes Sonic, just explain it," said Knuckles.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were all on top of Sonic's trailer discussing something crucial.

"Hurry Sonic, I see Amy coming this way," said Tails.

"We don't have enough time to explain it to this knucklehead,"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Tails, if Knuckles has anymore questions or needs to be explained, **again**, could you just tell him?"

"Hey! We only have one chance to do this and I don't what to screw it up,"

"With you I know you'll screw it up,"

"You want to come over here and say th-"

"SONIC!"

The three turned there heads and saw a livid Amy storming their way.

"Sonic! What is this!"

"What?"

"This!"

Amy lifted her laptop over her head to try to show Sonic the script.

"That Amy is a lap-top."

Fire in her eyes, Amy delicately put her laptop on the ground, and then jumped on the trailer, yanked Sonic by his arm and brought him down to the ground on his back; all in one swift motion.

"Argh! Amy, I was just playing!"

"Well I'm not, now tell me what this is!" said Amy, pointing at her laptop.

Sonic grunted as he straightened his back before looking at the laptop.

"That is the script for our short story,"

"I know that, but what I want to know is **why** the short story is about **us** having a **date**!"

* * *

_"Junk, junk, junk… here it is,"_

_Subject: Short Story Script_

_Title: A Date to Remember_

_'Really cliche,' she thought._

_Amy began to read part of the story and was surprised that she was in the introduction. Normally she would highlight the parts she had, but soon began to realize that she had many parts in this story. Her eyes widen at the fact that someone else's name was mention significantly in the story: Sonic._

_That's when her panic attack set in and she screamed._

* * *

"Sega probably wanted to finally set us up together,"

"B-b-but don't they realize that it could cause a war between the fans?" Amy stammered.

"I think that's one of the reasons why they decided to do this. They were probably tired of the constant fighting between our fans on whether or not we were together and they decided that we should be a couple,"

"Why? It's always been like that, I chase you and you ignore me, its our thing,"

"Well, my dear Amy, those days are a thing of the past. I can't wait for our date," Sonic said as he wrap an arm around the stunned Amy.

* * *

Later that day Amy and the girls, including Cheese, went back to her trailer for their discussion time. Amy started making their usuals: Rouge would have dark coffee, Cream and Cheese, being too young for coffee, settled for hot cocoa, Tikal and Amy would have the same decaf carmel coffee drink.

"I just can't believe they would pair me up with Sonic like that," said Amy.

"So what are you going to do Amy? Are you going to act as Sonic's girlfriend now?" asked Cream.

"I don't know, its just that I can't picture myself with Sonic,"

"Why Amy?" asked Tikal.

"…. I have my reasons…." Amy said weakly.

"Don't tell me… is there someone else?" asked Rouge.

All the girls and Cheese looked at Amy curiously, waiting for an answer.

"NO! It's not that, its just…"

"We understand Amy, you have your secrets and we'll respect them," said Tikal.

Amy sighed, it was nice to have someone like Tikal to have around, being reasonable. After Sonic Adventure, they decided to release Tikal and Chaos; Tikal chose to follow them, while Chaos chose to stay and guard the chao. Although, Tikal didn't want to change into modern clothes, because she felt more comfortable in her tribal clothes.

"I think you should do it," Rouge said bluntly.

"Why?" Amy whined.

"Because, you have to think about your career. So what if Sega wants you to date Sonic now? Personally I think it was only a matter of time before you two hooked up,"

Rouge was right and Amy knew it. She hated to disappoint the Sonic fans, but does that really mean that she should have to pretend to be someone she was not just to make them happy? Even more than she already does?

"You never know Amy, maybe you'll eventually like being Sonic's girlfriend," Cream said, looking towards the positive side of the situation.

"Chao!" said Chao, agreeing with her.

Amy looked at her friends, all having reassuring smiles on their faces.

"Aright, I'll do it,"

* * *

Amy trudged all the way to Sonic's trailer, blue on the outside, but a messy boys room on the inside. Amy knocked on his door, hoping that he wasn't listening to his rock n roll music, which at times he couldn't hear anything or anyone.

"Hey Ames whatcha doing here?" asked Sonic, who was sucking on a lollipop.

"I thought it over and I'll do the date with you," Amy said hesitantly.

"Great, we'll practice tomorrow. Oh, and before I forget, the script is only a third out of a fourth completed, so Tails will install the last part on the cue cards,"

"Why didn't they finish the script in the first place?"

"Tails told me that they were writing it while we were shooting stuff for our game, they really procrastinated on it,"

"Okay and I'm sorry for tossing you down this morning,"

"That's okay, I guess I should have seen it coming," Sonic joked.

"But just know that I'll be acting the whole time, alright?"

"Don't worry Amy I know deep down you truly do love me," Sonic said with a smirk.

"So, what time do we start?"

"I think we should start around two, I know how much you love your beauty sleep,"

Amy rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Alright, bye,"

"Bye,"

* * *

I'm sorry I couldn't post this yesterday. I'm in Mexico right now, visiting family and friends, and my dad took me to my other grandmother's house. It was raining so my mom told me I couldn't take the laptop. We are leaving tomorrow so I don't know if I'll be able to post the next chapter tomorrow. If I do it'll be really late, since we have to make a stop in Dallas and then get on another plane to Chicago. I really can't believe it's been three weeks. It would have been two weeks here, but since my parents decided to NOT renew me and my sister's passports we were stuck here for another week, which is okay with me. So lesson learned, never go anywhere with a passport that will expire a day before you are to leave and birth certificates will get you out of the country, but it will not get you back into the country. Also, I almost couldn't post this today because today there was a huge thunderstorm and when we went back to my mother's mom''s house there was still a huge down pour and I couldn't get the laptop from our house in Mexico; even thought my grandmother and we share backyards. And then we had to check cakes for my uncle for his wedding and that took like 40 minutes, so that's my excuse for uploading late.

**Jayjay0219: Um, all I have to say is you have to wait a little bit more okay?**

**TheUltimateRose: You should still do your story, I'm pretty sure that it won't be like mine.**

Trivia Time:

What Sonic character does NOT have white gloves?

Answer Time:

The answer to the last question was: Tokyo, Japan.

-Farewell good friends, till we meet again. x^-^x


	3. Chapter 3

Behind the Scenes

Amy prepared herself the next morning for her and Sonic's 'date'. Even though she still didn't like Sonic that _way_ this was few first date or at least pretend date. Work usually got in the way with her love life, hard to believe for a 12 year old to say. It wasn't a rule for actors to date other actors, but they treated each other more like family. Amy sighed, ready to brace the day.

* * *

"Sonic, I knew that you would finally say yes to my date if I waited long enough,"

"Yeah, well I felt kinda bad for ignoring you for these past couple of years and I don't know maybe it'll be fun,"

"So, where do you want to go first?"

"Do you want to go to Emerald Coast?"

"But... I thought that you hated water,"

"Yeah, but I mean do you just want to walk on the coast, not go swimming,"

"Alright, get on my back,"

When they were younger, Sonic would always give Amy piggy back rides. And she always loved it because Amy never could tell were they were going, since he would move so fast that everything looked like a blurred painting. Now that they were older, he would be busier than he was before and they couldn't enjoy their simple pleasures like they used to.

Amy nodded and climbed on Sonic's back. As soon he took the his first few steps he was at full speed. Amy closed her eyes, slowly opening them; they stung of the sudden impact of the wind force, but then all she could see was color. The colors soon formed into images of her, Sonic, and their friends.

* * *

Once when they were camping out with their friends and roasting marshmallows. They shared jokes, made fun of Knuckles a few times, while Sonic was playing on his guitar; and the rest singing campfire songs. All drowning their marshmallows with hot chocolate. Soon after that, the Knuckles' Chaotix were all snoring,leaning on each other (though they were all were resting on Vector), Shadow was off somewhere in the trees, Silver and Blaze were off visiting a nearby lake, and the rest of the girls had decided to go back since it was getting late.

"Sonic, how come we can see the stars out here better than we can back home?" asked Amy.

"Umm… Tails told me that it has to do with light pollution. You see, there is apparently a lot of light pollution that you can't even see most of the stars that were here like a thousand years ago."

"So… you're saying that there are even more stars than there are here now?" Amy said in a breathless voice.

"Yeah…" said Sonic, now staring at the sky.

The fire was dimming into smoldering embers. Amy shivered at the sudden blast of wind that came their way.

_'I wonder how those guys can sleep through this cold,'_ Amy thought looking at Knuckles' Choatix.

Sonic noticed this and said "Hey, Amy are you cold?"

"Yeah.. Kinda…"

Sonic motioned to Amy to come over to sit next by him. When Amy sat down next to Sonic, he grabbed her into an embrace. Amy rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. Looking down on her one more time, Sonic rested his head on the log and fell asleep too.

* * *

"Hey Amy we're here!"

Snapping from her daydream Amy looked around. The coast was brilliantly sky blue and off the horizon was merged with the ocean. The sand was drizzled with dark spots of brown while the rest was covered with a light peach background. Palm trees swayed with the breeze, their shadows stretched to double their size.

"Wow Sonic today is such a lovely day! It's like fate had made this day perfect just for our date,"

"Yeah, it sure is a pretty nice day,"

"All acting aside, it really is a nice day,"

"True and it's nice to not read the dialogues all the time, why don't we enjoy ourselves today. You know still practicing, but having fun along the way,"

"So… like an actual date?" Amy said suspiciously.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that. I mean I know you said that you were going to be acting this whole time, but why waste a perfectly good day acting? I mean why can't we just hang out?" Sonic said while holding his hands in defense, while sweat dropping.

Amy sighed, she knew Sonic had meant no harm and to be honest he was right. When was the last time they just hung around as friends? Either they were too busy working or Amy would be defensive around Sonic's flirting antics.

"You're right I mean we barely hang around anymore, so why don't we just relax? But I warn you, if I feel any funny business I'm leaving; got that?"

"Perfectly clear, oh and before I forget I wanted to tell you that Silver and Blaze finally returned from their vacation,"

Since Blaze and Silver didn't have a major role in the recent game they had decided to spend the last few weeks of recording by taking an early vacation to Rio. THey were also the only confirmed Sonic couple on the series.

"So…"

"So…?"

"What were you thinking back then?"

"What?"

"What were you thinking about when we first got here?"

"Umm…"

A blush creeped upon her face.

_'I can't tell him… who knows what he'll do if I tell him,'_

"Nothing, just an old memory,"

"Which one?"

"Oh… you know…"

"Know what?"

"Oh you know what, just forget it,"

"What? Come come on Amy tell me. Why can't you tell me, is it a sweet memory of us?" Sonic said teasingly.

After a few minutes of talking and walking, Sonic and Amy come to the end of the coast. A cliff rose overhead and a boardwalk with a part of the city was resting just before them.

"That was a nice walk, so what's next on our date Sonic?"

"We could go back to-"

Just then the earth started to rumble, Amy ripped her head to see giant boulders headed her and Sonic's way.

_'Where did those come from? I didn't even see them there a few minutes ago,'_

"Amy watch out!"

Sonic managed to grab Amy and get out of the way before the boulders were able to crush them.

"Amy are you okay? Amy?" Sonic said as he lightly shook Amy.

"Uh… Yeah… I'm fine… I'm just a little shocked…" Amy said breathlessly.

"No seriously Amy are you okay?"

Amy looked up and saw concern in Sonic's eyes.

_'He isn't acting,'_

"Yeah I'm fine, really,"

"Alright, do you still want to continue on the date?"

"Yeah, don't think a boulder will stand in the way of me doing my job," said Amy, passion burning in her eyes.

Sonic nodded, "Get on my back 'cause we're going to the Chaotix's headquarters,"

Amy climbed on Sonic's back as he sped away towards the city.

* * *

Okay sorry, I was getting back to my old life and the next day our cousins called us on our laptop and they wanted to speak with both of us ('us' is me and my sister). So I am sorry and I will update tomorrow. And I have to say I forgot to add to Blaze in the previous chapter, but I found a loop hole through that and it's not the vacation trip. I really don't have anything else to say…. wow….

Trivia Time:

Question: What characters (yes more than one) have mentioned and/or have seen their actual biological parents on the games?

Answer: The following: Big the Cat, Sir Galahad, Sir Gawain, Sir Lamorak, Sir Lancelot, Storm the Albatross, Chao, Chaos, Bark the Polar bear, the Black Knight, E-10000B, E-10000G, E-10000R, E-102 Gamma, E-121 Phi, E-123 Omega, EggRobo, Emerl, Excalibur-Sonic, Gaia Colossus, Flicky, Fang the Sniper, Heavy and Bomb, Metal Knuckles, Metal Sonic, SCR-HD, SCR-HD, Shade the Echidna, and Black Doom are the video game characters that don't wear white gloves. (If I missed someone then could you guys please tell me)


	4. Chapter 4

Behind the Scenes

A few seconds later Sonic and Amy were at the entrance of the Knuckles' Chaotix's headquarters. They lived in their headquarters, which was located in the basement.

"We're here," said Sonic.

Amy looked around, it had been a while since she was brought back here.

_'Everything looks the same at least,'_ she thought.

The building on top is a regular looking house. Before they met Knuckles, the Chaotix didn't have a place to reside their headquarters, so they all decided to work from under one roof. Their equipment back then was nothing short of a phone and a computer; they would receive their jobs and then store them into documents. After they had met up with Sega, their business began to boom. The citizens of Station Square had told the officials in the city to help give them proper equipment for their services. It took a lot of time and effort, but needless to say, they had renovated their telephone and computer office into a high tech secret agent commanding room.

The floor and walls sparkled a silvery white color, a cork board was place proud and wide listing all the new jobs and/or criminals, brand new computers laid for each of them, a fax/printer/scanner machine for necessary arranging and downloading, a large desk with a map of Station Square and pin points on their latest assignments.

In the years to follow, Might, Wechnia, and Heavy and Bomb left the Chaotix group searching for another adventure. Leaving Vector, Espio, and Charmy in charge of the group.

"Why are we here?"

"Didn't you read the script, this is the part were we go to see a movie,"

"Really? I thought we were actually going to a movie theater,"

"That would work, but since we're you know kinda famous, I think that we don't need the public to assume we're on a real date or anything, right?"

"I guess you're right,"

"Ha, that's the second time you said that today. Let's see if I can make that three,"

"Don't get such a big head Sonic, I'm just stating that fact that you're right. But I still don't understand why we have to be at the Chaotix's HQ to just see a movie. Wouldn't we be just fine at the trailers?"

"Yeah… but this is much closer than the trailers isn't it? Besides, do you remember what we all got from last Christmas?"

"I don't know… some new clothes, Christmas cards…?"

"No, Tails gave them a super wide platinum screen T.V.! I couldn't stop staring at it the whole time, it was like five feet wide and three feet tall and…"

Amy couldn't help but smile, Sonic was yammering on and on about the T.V. like a little boy who just discovered the wonders of sugar.

"So could we please stay here? Please?"

Amy looked down to see Sonic on his hands and knees begging for her to let them stay.

Amy sighed and said, "All right, we can stay,"

"Yes!"

Sonic did a fist pump in the air and ran up the stairs to the living room; Amy followed in pursuit. Sonic jumped and landed on the couch, enormous enough for six people.

"So what movie are we seeing?"

"Paranormal Activity 3, what Amy are you scared?" Sonic teased.

"No! Horror movies don't freak me out, they haven't since I turned 10,"

"Are you sure Amy? Aren't you the one who believes in spiritual powers?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that there is no ghost here,"

"Okay fine, have it you're way," Sonic said shrugging.

Sonic inserted the disc into the DVD player and pressed play. The first few minutes of the movie were pretty dull for a horror movie. It was one of those movies, were they fined the film and find something paranormal to make people believe that ghost were real. The next half hour the abnormal things were finally were starting to kick in, but something didn't sit well with Amy. She heard the floor squeak and some noises in the kitchen. She looked at Sonic a few times to see if he noticed anything, but he looked like there was nothing wrong. That's when she heard something solid fall in Charmy's room and she asked,

"Hey Sonic did you hear that?"

"No, what are you scared Amy?"

"No, I think I just heard something in Charmy's room,"

"Well, I didn't hear anything… maybe the movie is just getting to you,"

Amy let out a something that sounded like a '_hmp'_ and turned her head away. The suspicious things were now happing frequently, both in the movie and in the house.

_'Maybe it is the movie just messing around with my head. Get it together Amy,'_

But it was slowly tipping Amy over the edge, with each passing minute her anxiety became worse and worse. At this point she would have closed her eyes and cover her ears just to make it go away, but she held her composer by a thread. That's when Amy felt something grasp her arm, she let out a small shriek and clenched onto Sonic. Her head was buried in his shoulder, the movie was drawing to a close. Amy could hear all the noises and the screams coming out of the T.V.

"Hey come on Amy the movie isn't that scary," Sonic let it out as a weak joke to console her.

But Amy didn't care at that point, she just sat there until she heard an ominous silence in the movie, followed by a few voices. Soon the end credits rolled in and Sonic turned off the T.V.

"Ames the movie is over,"

She slowly took her face out of Sonic's shoulder and looked around, nothing seemed out of place. When she turned to Sonic, she realized how close they were and let out a yelp in surprise, she landed unceremoniously on her back.

"Ow…"

Sonic helped her back up when she said,

"Did you do something?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Those weird things during the movie, I know you had something to do with it,"

"No I didn't, what weird things?" Sonic said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Don't pretend, I know I heard somethings in the house, like someone was moving things around. And to top it all off, I felt something grab my arm,"

"Amy, listen, there is no one else in the house. Seriously, the guys left it to us so we could watch the movie in peace,"

"Well, some peace I got! I never felt so terrified in my life! I thought someone or **something** was going to take me away and do something horrible to me!"

"I'm sorry Amy, I just thought that seeing a scary movie wouldn't freak you out like that,"

Amy looked at Sonic who seemed upset, her eyes soften. It really wasn't his fault for her paranoia, it was probably the lack of sleep for worrying about the date. Plus, she was feeling a little stressed out after the incident at the beach.

"I'm sorry for accusing you Sonic, I just… you know, haven't seen a scary movie in a long time anyway,"

"Do you still want to continue on the date,"

"Yeah, sure," Amy said smiling to reassure him.

Sonic's persona immediately lifted up.

"Sweet, let's go to the Chao Garden for picnic time,"

"But.. I forgot to make the picnic,"

"Don't worry I planned ahead and made an emergency one just in case,"

"Did, you make it?"

"Uh yeah, if you mean did I go and buy some sandwiches and fruit and things like that,"

"Alright lets go,"

Amy got on Sonic's back and they sped away.

* * *

I think I am almost done with this story… So lets move on to trivia time!

Trivia Question: What was the first game when you can see both Sonic's hands and feet bare?"

Answer:

Cream the Rabbit: Mother Vanilla the Rabbit

Shadow the Hedgehog: Biological Father Black Doom

Rouge the Bat: Mentions her mother in Sonic Chronicles: Dark Brotherhood

Tikal the Echidna: Father Pachacamac

Jet the Hawk: Mentions his father in Sonic Riders.

-Remember my name and carry out my mission until I return...


	5. Chapter 5

Behind the Scenes

Cruisin' through the Mystic Ruins, Amy suddenly realized something,

"Hey Sonic where's the picnic basket?"

"Don't worry it's already at the garden, let's just hope we get there before the dark chaoes get to if first,"

Satisfied with his answer Amy felt relieved and went back to enjoying the ride until…

*Crash*

"Aaarggh!"

"Aaaahhh!"

Amy was sent flying into a nearby tree. Grasping her head from the pain, Amy saw Sonic clutching his leg.

"Uhhh… Sonic are you okay?"

"Yeah… I think… so…"

Sonic was biting his cheek to stop himself from screaming out in pain.

Gaining a clearer vision Amy saw that Sonic's foot was caught under a curvy fallen log.

"Oh my… Sonic your leg!" Amy said rushing over to Sonic's side.

"It's fine Amy… ugh it's just bruised,"

"Are you sure? Can you move it?"

Sonic was able to slowly pull his foot out of the log.

"Yeah, see nothing to worry about,"

Sonic tried standing, but was brought back down to the ground from pain.

"Arg…"

"Let me see it,"

His shin was turning into an unsettling shade of purple. Amy put her hand on the bruise,

"Does it hurt?"

"No,"

Amy applied her full hand weight on it.

"Now?"

"No,"

Amy kept applying weight until she heard Sonic hiss out in pain.

"Well, I don't think it's broken, but I don't think you can walk on it for a while,"

"No, no, no, I'm fine. I can stand up, see? Now, get on my back so that we can go to the Chao Garden,"

"Sonic I'm serious, if you strain your leg anymore it'll need more time to heal, why don't we just go back we're close to the trailer park. Why don't I call Tails and have him pick us up?"

Sonic shook his head, "No I'm okay…"

_'I can't turn back, the plan is almost finished….'_

Amy looked at him confused,

_'Why does he still want to work on the script?"_

Suddenly she got an idea.

"Wait here I'll go get something,"

Amy took off in a direction, leaving Sonic with himself and his cellphone.

"Hey guys we have a small problem…"

* * *

Amy stopped running and looked up, down and all over to find a health leaf, seed, or root. She knew that there was still a few capsules left from Sonic Chronicles, she looked around in familiar terrain.

_'I know it's around here somewhere…'_

Amy ran until she spotted overgrowing weeds from the ground.

_'Man, these things are almost as tall as me,'_

She moved the weeds out of the way and found a capsule, it was old and rusty from the years of improper care and harsh weather conditions.

_'Please let there be something in here that can help Sonic,'_

Amy opened it with ease and found inside a POW candy and a health seed. Amy grabbed the health seed and went back in search for Sonic.

* * *

When Amy reached Sonic, he found a large stick and was walking towards the direction she left in.

"Hey Sonic, look what I found,"

Amy held out her hands and showed him the health seed.

"Thanks Amy," he said before he ate the seed.

Amy looked down and saw that the bruising had reduced immensely.

"Are you feeling okay now Sonic?"

Sonic let go of the stick and stomped the ground with his once damaged leg. Grinning he started jumping and running around Amy, who was holding her hair down from getting messy.

"Oh yeah, I feel awesome now! Now we can continue our way to the Chao Garden,"

"Then let's go,"

Amy hopped on Sonic's back and he maneuvered through the ruins, but after a few seconds Sonic suddenly stopped.

"Sonic? What's wrong, is your leg hurting again?"

"No, but the cue cards should be here. Tails had already put the final installment of the script on them, he also said that they should be around here somewhere,"

Amy and Sonic were looking around the area for their cue cards, when they heard them beeping.

"Look there they are!" said Amy.

Their cue cards were hovering and waiting for them, a blue one for Sonic and a pink one for Amy.

"Okay... so lets see here…" said Amy.

But before she got a chance to read the script a beam of light was shot straight at her.

"Amy look out!"

Sonic dashed over and grabbed Amy. Soon, multiple beams of light were shooting at them, Sonic carrying Amy bridal style managed to dodge all of them. Once they were in a cave, Sonic said,

"Amy I'll go out first and see if I can distract whoever is shooting at us, after a few minutes you go out and try to head for Station Square,"

"What, wait, Sonic is this all apart of the script?"

Sonic turned to her and nodded, before he dashed away with his cue card followed in pursuit.

Amy sighed, _'Well, it was a good day while it lasted,'_

Amy looked outside the cave and saw that the forest was engulfed in flames.

_'I can't stay here any longer. If I do….' _ Amy shook the thought away.

Amy ran into the smoke holding her breath, looking for a way back to Station Square; but it seemed like whenever she turned the flames seemed to block her way.

_'I can't… keep running… the smoke… its all around me…'_

Amy couldn't hold her breath anymore and inhaled the smoke. She couldn't stop coughing and her eyes stung.

"Soni… ack… where are.. ack ack.. you? Please help m…ack ack.."

Amy grew weaker and weaker as she fell to her knees. She then saw a silhouette forming passed the smoke.

"Sonic?…I-is that y-you?"

The next thing she heard was,

"Nope, but it isn't the first time you have mistaken me for him,"

Then she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ooohhh…. the plot thickens, I wonder if anyone can piece this together. Post any ideas you guys have if you think you know what will happen in the upcoming chapters. But don't worry this story is almost done so I will explain everything in the next two chapters. To tell the truth I didn't even plan on writing this chapter, it just came to me like yesterday. I didn't know if I wanted Sonic's leg to be sprained, bruised, or broken, because I don't know if you guys realize, but imagine you running at 300 mph and then impacting something with almost 140 pounds; plus the miles to get from Station Square to Mystic Ruins (which I think is 2 miles) equals 100,000 pounds on one leg. Ouch.

Trivia Time

Question: What boss can injure Super Sonic?

Answer: The first (maybe only game) where Sonic shows his hands and feet is Sonic and the Secret Rings.

-I promise I won't forget you if you don't forget me, bye.

P.S. I am trying to create dramatic goodbyes


	6. Chapter 6

Behind the Scenes

When Amy regained consciousness she realized she was no longer in the Mystic Ruins.

_'Where am I?'_

She looked and found herself in a dark grey room, with one wall completely made out of thick glass. Amy stood up dizzily, still feeling light headed from inhaling so much smoke.

"So you finally woke up,"

Amy gasped and turned around to be greeted with a familiar face.

"Shadow?"

He nodded.

Reading from the card, Amy said, "So are you back on Eggman's side? After all we've been through?"

"The Doctor said he needed my assistance and I simply accepted,"

"You'll never get away with this, Sonic will come and save me! I know it!"

Shadow sighed, "Look for now you can stop reading so I can actually get something accomplished,"

_'Huh?'_

"Well, I you want to get something accomplished why don't you tell me where am I?"

"You're in a cell inside one of Eggman's flying battleships,"

"What! Hold on, does that mean we were recording the whole time?"

"No,"

"How do I know you aren't lying and that Tails probably created a microchip camera to film all of this? We never go on such drastic measures to go and spend money on making an airship just for practice,"

Shadow glared at her, "Are you doubting me?"

His voice was eerily calm, making any questionable thoughts running through Amy's head disappear. Amy knew that Shadow is someone you don't question because he doesn't play any games.

Amy huffed and turned her head, "No… so this is he final act of the script? So cliché,"

"You're saying like that's a bad thing. Isn't this what happens in those pointless soap operas you always watch?"

"Yeah, but I always know what's going to happen. Somehow the hero will rescue the poor damsel in distress," Amy said while holding her hand in a dramatic pose.

"Well it always seems to captivate you, you and your 'girlfriends' never stop talking about them,"

"Yeah, but its because I'm not the damsel,"

Shadow looked a her, finally interested, "And why is being the damsel bad?"

"Because everyone sees you as someone that's weak. And you know what, they always glorify the hero, the one person who can save the world no matter how difficult it may seem,"

"And would that 'hero' go by the name of Sonic?"

"Well... sometimes, but he's not the only one. There's a whole set list of superheroes and their love interests and we all know that the girl is going to get captured, while the guy gets all the fame and the girl's heart. It just makes me feel lik-"

"Like your useless? Like there's nothing you can do? Even when you know you can do something, either it's too late or someone is holding you back from doing it?"

"How did you…?"

"Trust me I know what you feel. The first second after Maria was shot was 'Maria? Oh god I have to do something to save her'. Only then did I realize that I didn't have any equipment to save her or the right powers to heal her. I've never felt so USELESS IN MY LIFE!"

Shadow, blinded by sudden rage, punched the floor of the air vessel; causing a fairly large dent in the floor. Amy just sat and stared at him. Gaining his composure back Shadow continued,

"It was at that moment I promised myself never to be useless again. Unfortunately for you, you don't have that option. Amy I know you served more in the battles than you're credited for on screen. And I know you might think this is 'cliché', but you've gotta stop caring what others think and care more about what your friends think of you. They know you're not useless and sometimes they look up to you. "

"It's not easy when Sonic is always teasing me about it,"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's always making jokes about him wanting to take me on a date and it always comes from my acting,"

"Have you ever considered that whenever he jokes about taking you on a date that he could actually mean that he actually wants to take you out?"

Amy looked at him strangely, "That's his way of asking a girl out?"

"I don't know, but to be honest Amy you, Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman are the ones who have known Sonic the longest. He isn't a guy who suddenly gets all gushy and mushy, so I wouldn't him riding on a white horse just so he could ask you out,"

"That makes sense and all, but why doesn't he just come out and say it. I mean it would be less annoying and it would be a whole lot clearer,"

"I think he's scared,"

"Why?"

"Because you always keep flat out rejecting him,"

"Only because it annoys me whenever he jokes about that,"

Shadow sighed, "Do you like him?" he asked bluntly.

"What?"

He growled, '_She is making this way to difficult,'_

"I know the glass isn't that thick, I said 'Do you like him'?"

Amy felt herself blushing, she felt like she was on 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire' and she was about to win, but didn't know the final answer.

_'Do I like him?'_

Honestly, even though many people have asked her, she usually brushed it off by saying they were friends. But now with the possibility of Sonic having feelings for her, she felt conflicted.

_'He really is a great guy, he cares about his friends and everyone around him. He doesn't back down out of anything, no matter how impossible it may seem. But then again, he does have a bit of a cocky attitude. Still… I can't picture him any other way...' _

"I don't know," Amy whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know!"

Amy was startled at Shadow's outburst.

_'She better know, it took a long time to...'_

"Well, at first I thought Sonic was just teasing me, but then YOU had to get an idea that Sonic might like me in my head,"

"So, you've never actually thought about it? At all?"

"No... and why do you care anyway?"

"Look if you think I have feelings for you, I already seen and read too many in my mail or on the Internet. I've got something to do and if you don't know then this will all have been for nothing,"

"Huh? What do you mean-"

But before Amy could say anything an ear-shattering alarm went off, followed by a loud boom. Shadow looked around and saw that Eggman's robots were headed down the hall, to his left.

"Okay look here's the plan: you stay here and whatever you do follow the script. I almost didn't reach you in time at the ruins. So don't do something stupid and reckless, alright?"

"Hey wait! Shadow what do you mean 'this would have been for nothing',"

But Shadow left in pursuit of the robots before he could answer.

Amy sighed, _'Well first things first: I've got to get out of here,'_

Using her Piko Piko Hammer magic, Amy shattered the glass wall and looked around. Both ways where straight and both had intersecting halls.

'Shadow went left, but I don't know I he went straight down the hall or if he made a another left into the other hall,'

Amy turned to look at her cue card, 'This doesn't help me! It just says what I'm supposed to say not do. Did the writers even review this?'

Amy ran down left and looked at both halls, she tried to hear any robot blasters, but the alarm made it increasingly difficult.

'You know what? I'm going to trust my instincts and go down this one,'

Amy took a left at the intersecting hall.

* * *

Sonic was racing around the ship, looking around for the cells where they put the captives. The robots were responding to a bomb Tails used on the opposite side. Tails had promised to keep them occupied until Sonic found Amy.

_'I think they should be around here,'_

Sonic saw a bunch of cells, but soon realized that only one of the cells was smashed through.

_'What? She should have stayed here. Where is she?'_

Sonic took off in search of Shadow.

* * *

Amy soon realized that the hall was actually an inclined plane leading into a room. Amy tried opening the door, but found that it wouldn't budge. Frustrated, Amy smacked the door around with her hammer until it opened. Inside the room was non other than Doctor Eggman himself.

* * *

Alright, I'm now 72% sure that I'm making things up as I go along now. I still can't get over the fact that I made Shadow say 'girlfriends' like that. I'm pretty sure that he will never say that… ever. So, what do you think everyone is talking about? And does Sonic really have feelings for Amy? Does she? I didn't plan to make this a cliffhanger, so you guys will have to be patient and wait a little bit longer for an explanation.

Trivia Time:

In honor of Shadow the question will be about him.

Question: What is the only gun that Shadow uses in Shadow the Hedgehog that can't go up to level 2?

Answer: Dark Gaia and the Mother Wisps.

Thanks for playing guys.

-Bye (Yeah I'm out of good byes for now -_-;)


	7. Chapter 7

Behind the Scenes

"Hm?... What are you doing here?" Eggman said, pointing toward Amy.

_'He seems different... almost the same, but different. Maybe his skin is too oily or something. And his hair… it looks like it was blow dried to oblivion,'_

"What's wrong with your voice?" Amy asked.

Eggman coughed and in a deeper voice said, "Nothing, I just got a bit of a sore throat. Now tell me why you're here! You are supposed to be in your cell!"

"I was? Sorry, but this script is really horrible, it only states what I'm supposed to say and not do,"

Eggman face palmed, '_Typical, you'd think he have someone review it...'_

"Never mind that though, why don't I just improvise a bit?"

In front of his control panel, Eggman had a cased red button, he flip the case over and pressed it. Pulling out her hammer, Amy awaited any ambush waiting for her. Only to find that no robots were charging at her, instead she felt the floor crumble before her. Amy squealed, falling through Eggman's trap door and into a large glass ball.

Amy looked up to see the trap door was closing and the top of the ball was being sealed.

* * *

Sonic sped down the hall way and found a door that lead outside of the ship. Placing his feet firmly on the ground, Sonic lifted the latched and opened the door. The air was trying to suck him out of the ship; with a hand tightly grasping the latch Sonic looked around and caught a glimpse of Tails' plane to his right. He let go of the latch and started running toward the battle, seeing that Tails had taken down most of the armed guns and robots leaving only Shadow.

"Shadow!"

Shadow turned and saw Sonic running toward him. He signaled to be robots to stop fighting and to stop the machine guns that weren't damaged.

"What are you doing here? And where's Amy?" Shadow yelled over the wind currents.

"I don't know! I go to the prison cells to try to find her and all I found was one of he cells broken!"

Shadow cursed, '_I thought I told her not to do anything stupid,'_

Tails came over as close as he could to them.

"Guys look!"

Sonic and Shadow looked over up ahead were Tails was pointing at and saw large cliffs.

"We're coming really close to the cliffs, which means we're really close to Westopolis! We have to find Amy and get out of here!"

Both hedgehogs turned to him and nodded; Sonic turned to Shadow and yelled,

"I'm going to go see Eggman, maybe he already has her! Why don't you go and search around the ship and try to find her?"

Shadow nodded in responds.

* * *

Amy pounded her hammer at the glass in vain. The glass was two feet thick and seeing how the glass was spherical, she couldn't get a steady stance for a real blow. Stopping to catch her breath, she looked around and guessed that she was in the lowest part of the ship. She could see the engine, which was almost as large as a moderate house and many unpowered robots standing still. The walls had

rows of windows, which gave her a great view of the ocean and some cliffs.

_'Where is Eggman going to do? All there is up ahead is Westopolis…'_

Amy stopped and thought of Eggman's old schemes of destroying everything to reshape them in his image.

_'Okay, what are the chances that Eggman will really bombard the city up ahed. This is just practice isn't it? But... what if Eggman saw this as the perfect opportunity to destroy Westopolis? He could of planned this from the beginning!'_

Thinking the worst, Amy tried harder and faster to try and free herself.

* * *

Sonic ran all around the ship until he found Eggman's master chambers.

"Well it took you long enough to get here,"

"Sorry, I didn't look at the broacher with the map on it, I'll pick it up next time,"

"Ugh, alright I already know why you're here. You're looking for Amy aren't you?"

"Actually, yeah have you seen her? She wasn't her her cell like she was supposed to be,"

"Well maybe it's because our scripts don't say anything about what we're supposed to do! I've been sitting here playing Tetris on my phone this whole time!"

"What...? You have Tetris on your phone? How come I didn't get it on my phone? What company do you use? I mean I got AT&T, but I don't really us-"

"Shut up and focus alright?"

Eggman turned his swivel chair and look toward the horizon.

"It would seem that you are running out of time,"

"Oh yeah that, so where is Amy?"

"I'm not telling you,"

"What? Why?"

"Because... I like making your life hard," Eggman said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sonic groaned in frustration, "Fine, bye,"

"Wait!"

Sonic turned back.

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"I dunno, beat the high score on Pac Man or something," Sonic said before he took off.

"Fine! Whatever!" Eggman said, before going back to Tetris.

* * *

Amy was exhausted. She looked at the progress she made which was only a small crack.

_'This is harder than I though,' _

Amy sat down after feeling light headed. She looked up again and saw that the top had no holes.

_'I can't stay here, I don't have enough oxygen left here,"_

Amy looked around trying to find something or someone to help her. She thought about screaming for help, but quickly shook that thought away.

_'No, I'm not going to wait and maybe pass out just waiting for Sonic to come and help me,'_

With the rest of the strength she could muster to raise her hammer and pound away.

Shadow finally made it to the bottom level of the ship and looked around.

'I tell her to stay there and does she listen? No, I swear if Sonic says this is my fault I'm gonna-'

Shadow found Amy locked away in a glass ball. Amy also saw Shadow and felt relieved, but it quickly left.

"Shadow! Shadow!"

"Look it's your own fault leaving the cell, so don't expect me to come and save you-"

"No Shadow!"

"Hey! I can't hear you so stop wasting your time,"

At that moment, a sudden impact had Shadow on his stomach on the ground. He looked up to see who it was and saw that Eggman's robot army had been powered on. The one staring on him was one of Eggman's Egg Pawns.

_'They must have sensed me when I came in,'_

Shadow flipped from his position and ripped of the robot's leg.

"Chaos spear!"

Shadow began to fight off the hoard of robots, oblivious to Amy's cries.

Making no progress of his own, Sonic used his cell to call Shadow.

After a half a minute of ringing, Shadow picked up his phone,

"This had better be a good reason for you to be calling me,"

"Well no duh, I was wondering if you had found Amy already. Are you ok you sound like you're struggling with something?"

Shadow put his phone on speaker, "Oh, no I'm completely fine! Just sunshine and ice cream on my side!", currently he was wrestling an Egg Fighter.

"Where are you?"

Shadow jumped above the robots and continually using chaos spear,

"I'm in the basement,"

"Is Amy with you?"

"Yeah she's-"

But before Shadow could finish, his phone was smashed by Fullboar. Taking a quick look at his phone's remains, he said,

"Sonic owes me an Android,"

Then started shooting nearby enemies with an Egg Pawn's gun.

_'Why aren't they listening to me? I thought he had already installed the programming to recognize me. Hm… these must have been the defected ones,'_

Shadow turned to check on Amy , to see she was clutching her chest, looking like she was in pain.

_'What's wrong with her?'_

That small hesitation was enough for a team of badniks to tackle Shadow and bury him underneath them all. More were joining the fray, trying to make sure that he couldn't escape.

"….. chaos BLAST!"

A fiery red light emerged from the unblocked spaces and a split second later, the hurdle of badniks were sprawled around the room, breaking from a sudden force of impact.

"Woah, Shadow, I think someone needs anger management,"

Shadow, turned to face Sonic,

"Please, they were just annoying me and your presence here doesn't help much,"

Their quarrel was cut short when Shadow remembered Amy's pain expression in the ball.

"We have to get to Amy,"

"Why what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, but it looked like she was in pain from being in the new prison they set for her,"

Sonic and Shadow dashed to find Amy lying unconscious, still trapped.

"Amy! Amy! Wake up!" Sonic said while banging on the glass, his voice and face were laced with worry.

_'I don't understand, she doesn't have claustrophobia, there's nothing in there that could harm her… I don't think that the altitude we're at would have her fainting like this.. this cage is almost exactly like her last one, the only difference is the size and… the air ventilation,'_

Shadow realized that the structure didn't have anyway for air to get in or out.

"Sonic, there's no air in there for her to breathe,"

"What? How can there be no air in there?"

"Because, an idiot had forgotten to add some kind of ventilation system to allow her to breathe,"

With that said, Sonic started using his spin dash attack on the glass, with little effect.

"Shadow help me break this thing,"

Now with Shadow using his chaos spear and Sonic using his homing attack, the glass case soon had little to no resistance and shattered into diamond dust.

"Amy," Sonic said lovingly, carrying her in his arms.

Shadow looked at the two hedgehog standing before him,

_'I agree with Amy, he should stop shielding himself and just show his true feelings,'_

Sonic's cellphone began to rang,

"Hey Tails,"

"Sonic, what did you guys do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you feel it? You guys have really shaved off your altitude, from the looks of it…. Sonic, you, Shadow, Amy and everyone else on board have to leave now," Tails demanded.

"Why Tails?"

"You guys are too low to land on the cliffs, you're going to crash right into them!"

Sonic turned to Shadow and saw past him the damaged engine.

"Alright Tails, make sure you inform the knucklehead too, okay?"

Sonic took Amy and said, "We've gotta get out of here Shadow,"

"What is it now?"

"Thanks to your chaos blast we're going to ram into the cliffs!"

"Hey, I had to whatever had to be done, otherwise I think we wouldn't have gotten to Amy in time,"

Deciding that this was no time to argue, Sonic lead the way back up to the top decks.

* * *

(London Bridge Song)

Eggman's ship is falling down… Eggman's ship is falling down, my fair Amy

I'm an awesome song writer… not really. This is got to be the hardest chapter I had to write. I couldn't post this sooner because, I was at my cousin's birthday party yesterday. I couldn't pass up the chance of writing down that Shadow had an Andriod phone, get it? "Shadow" "Andriod"? Yeah, I just recently got the game, but had to spent 30 minutes just to get there, but it's still a pretty cool game (and hard).

Trivia Time:

Question: What was the first game the Chaos were introduced?

Answer: The Shadow Rifle.

I didn't know my computer had certain special characters so for this good bye I'm going to….

✌ out.


End file.
